threafandomcom-20200213-history
Grulmo
__FORCETOC__ Physical Appearance Grulmo is 1.91 m (6'3'') tall and has a lean build that is tending towards the strong side. His fur is dark gray in color and has soft black highlights underneath his eyes, on his chest, and in faint splotches along his back. His mane is of the same dark color and just loosely hangs down his back. He usually doesn’t tie it into a pony tail or braids it. His eyes are of a soft green, which makes him look quite kind and as if he means well, when he smiles. That is further enhanced by his round cheeks and overall softer looking features. For a Wolshak, he looks quite friendly. An easy way to identify him is by his left fang. It grew longer than the right one, and always pokes a bit out of his maw. When he wears clothes, then usually only a simple pair of leather pants to be decent. Personality Grulmo is a very active sort of Wolshak. He hates being idle above all or at least many things. It is fine to just sit somewhere and chat, but he outright despises waiting around in silence. It is even worse when he has to wait on people to get done with something. Often he ends up bothering the people, which means they will take even longer until they are done due to the distractions, which in turn makes his situation worse! However, he's no mean Wolshak perse, merely impatient. He's actually kind and looks, too. He's also eager and especially brave. He'd even face a kul in combat, ignoring the fact that it would surely mean his death. This likely stems from the fact that he isn't very bright, just like most Wolshaks. His eagerness comes from his desire to see the world. He grew up in a peaceful, relatively safe environment. And that bores him. He wants to see the world! Find danger and put it down. Likes & Dislikes Likes: * Hunting * Gerhardt's Ale * The forest Dislikes: * Waiting * Farming Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths: * Physical strength; he's a Wolshak after all * Keen nose and ears * Hunting * Languages; he speaks both Gren and Wolsh Weaknesses: * Impatient * Stupidly brave Story Biography Grulmo was born in the northern reaches of the Dukedom Suwehb in the year 777 ar. He is the child of two Wolshak farmers, whose parents’ pack dissolved and joined the Trezlin. They became farmers, stopped believing in Wolruk and instead began believing in the Creator. Grulmo grew up to be a farmer as well thus, and learned how to work the land to harvest grain and hop. From a Trezlin friend of the family – Gerhardt – he even learned how to brew beer! Yet none of that could make Grulmo happy, because Grulmo’s blood is that of a Wolshak that longs for the brutal thrill of a good melee. Thus he picked up hunting, Gerhardt’s son Rolf taught him that, and became a quite capable archer with the bow. He may not be an amazing shot, but he usually hits his mark. As a hunter, he at least got to go out into the wilds now and then and he got to enjoy the thrill of risking one’s own life, just to end that of another being and reap the rewards of the kill. But even that is not enough for Grulmo. He yearns for more. He wants to see the world, even if that means becoming a sword for hire. His parents – Grulma and Mormo – quite disapprove of his plans, preferring that their son sticks to farming, but who are they to stop a grown Wolshak? Ongoing Story During a hunt in the woods nearby his home in 793 ar, 14th Week of Summer, Riseday, Grulmo met a Wolshak bounty hunter named Mela. Enticed by an exciting life as a bounty hunter, Grulmo asked her if he could travel with her. She agreed and Grulmo promptly grabbed his belongings and gave his farewells to his family and friends in his home village. Trivia * Grulmo knows how to brew beer * Grulmo is named after his mother - Grulma Gallery Temporary.png|Example Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Wolshak